1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique of activating an apparatus, there has been conventionally provided a technique of retracting, when the power is turned off, information indicating the state of the apparatus in a storage unit such as an HDD, and restoring, when the power is turned on again, the state of the apparatus by referring to the information stored in the storage unit. In, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-146061, when an apparatus decides to use hibernation as an activation method, it retracts contents of a main memory in a USB memory, and then turns off the power. When the power is turned on afterwards, the apparatus expands, on the main memory, the contents of the main memory stored in the USB memory.
As described above, there has been provided, as a technique for activating an apparatus, a retracting technique, when the power is turned off, information indicating the state of the apparatus in a storage unit such as an HDD, and restoring, when the power is turned on again, the state of the apparatus by referring to the information stored in the storage unit.
If, however, option hardware is added while the power is off, and the power is then turned on, the apparatus restores the state of the apparatus without recognizing the hardware. Consequently, even though the hardware has been added, it is not initialized, and is thus not effectively used.